The New Directions are like a family
by Htuiba
Summary: 6x06 reacción; Los Nuevas Direcciones son como una familia. Kurt y Blaine son quizás un poco más que eso. Autora: goo (.) gl (/) UbPYh3 Original: goo (.) gl (/) a28ihn


Traducción autorizada por **princehummel**.

* * *

—¿Y dónde está tu hombre?

Blaine parpadeó; había pensado que estaba a solas en la cocina, pero parecía que Kitty se le había escapado del radar—. Él, uh, no creía que se sentiría cómodo con todos los de Nuevas Direcciones aquí. Demasiada historia, ¿sabes?

—No_ ese_ hombre —Kitty dijo, rodando los ojos—. Como si me importara ese cachorro de oso sobredimensionado rata-topo desnudo. —Blaine suspiró, decidiendo no reprenderla. Ahora podría ser algún tipo de profesor, pero fueron alguna vez - y todavía eran, en algún sentido - compañeros de equipo—. Estoy hablando de tu élfico exnovio.

—La palabra clave es 'ex'.

—Por favor. —Kitty se apoyó contra la encimera y le sonrió—. Tal vez piensas que estás engañando a todo mundo, pero no puedes engañarme a mí. ¿De verdad esperas que crea que él ya no te importa? Pasaste la mitad de tu último año en el instituto ya fuera suspirando por el chico o poniendo manos a la obra con él en una habitación de hotel.

—Por supuesto que me importa —Blaine dijo con una mofa, dándose la vuelta—. Tenemos algo especial.

—Tiempo presente —Kitty dijo. Señaló a la botella medio llena de sidra—. ¿Quieres ayudarme a terminarla?

Blaine asintió y consiguió dos copas limpias de la alacena—. Sí, tiempo presente. Nuestra amistad es - ¿qué? —Blaine preguntó en cuanto Kitty gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza con dirección al piso.

—Nada. —Tomó la copa que le ofrecía Blaine con un asentimiento luego que llenara ambas, él todavía estaba confuso—. No has respondido a mi pregunta, Bilbo.

—Kurt, quien no es 'mi hombre' —Blaine dijo con comillas en el aire—, está con Emma y Daniel. Quería ver el vivero.

—¿Te ha dicho algo?

—Nada fuera de lo ordinario... ¿por qué? ¿Sabes algo que yo no?

—Todos en este lugar saben algo que tú no —Kitty dijo, dando un sirvo a la burbujeante sidra—. Incluso los novatos. Me tomé la libertad de ponerlos al tanto de esa pequeña y triste saga.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —Blaine preguntó, presionando.

—Que ustedes dos todavía están enamorados —Kitty dijo con naturalidad—. Simplemente enfréntalo, incluso Dios en el Cielo puede ver esas miradas amorosas.

—Yo... de acuerdo, digamos que es verdad —Blaine dijo lentamente, sin perderse (ni protestar) por la manera en que Kitty sonreía con satisfacción—. Todavía tengo que considerar a Dave.

—Bastante justo. Por cierto, ¿cómo va eso? —Kitty preguntó con demasiada dulzura; Blaine breve e irracionalmente se preguntó si podría en realidad estarlo espiando debido a la manera en que parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Ha estado mejor —admitió de mala gana—. Todas las relaciones tienen altas y bajas.

—Algo sucedió entre ustedes en la competencia, ¿verdad? Tú y Kurt.

—Sí, de hecho, estuvimos atrapados en un falso elevador porque Sue no puede entender que no somos sus peones —Blaine dijo luego de un momento, sorprendido de que Kitty usara el nombre de pila de Kurt. Ella asintió, terminándose la sidra—. Fue totalmente inapropiado de su parte.

—Uh-huh. Lo que quiero sabes es si tus problemas con el Hombre-Chico comenzaron por el momento en que eso pasó.

—No, yo, tan sólo porque tuvimos que - —Blaine se detuvo, recordando el acuerdo con Kurt (modificado del "esto no significa nada" al día siguiente): el beso nunca sucedió, por lo que decirle a la gente acerca de la terrible experiencia. Si lo hicieron, no fue por eso. Específicamente.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Kitty. Lo siento, tan sólo, ya no quiero hablar sobre esto. Esta fiesta no es acerca de mí, es para Brittany y Santana.

—Bien. Pero solamente para que lo sepas, esta fiesta es acerca de la familia —Kitty dijo, dándose media vuelta mientras comenzaba a dirigirse de vuelta a la sala de estar, de dónde la conversación y risa podía ser escuchada—. ¿Puedes ver a Yogi siendo parte de tu familia? Simplemente piénsalo —añadió antes de que Blaine pudiera responder.

Tragó el resto de la sidra de un golpe. No era alcohol (tuvo que tomar en cuenta a los novatos cuando la compró) pero todavía había un tipo de alivio en la acción misma, una que le aclaraba la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Blaine? ¿Se está escondiendo de todo mundo? ¿Tú qué crees, Danny?

—En la cocina —Blaine gritó. Kurt rodeó la esquina entrando a la vista, cargando a Daniel sobre la cadera.

—Ahí está —Kurt dijo en esa misma dulce voz reservada para los cachorros y bebés—. ¿Recuerdas a Blaine? —Daniel sonrió y señaló emocionado hacia Blaine—. Sí, Blaine nos agrada y no nos da nombres raros como la tía 'Tana.

—¿Tía 'Tana? —Blaine preguntó, con una ceja arqueada.

—La hace sonar menos amenazadora. Aunque, es _mucho_ mejor con los niños de lo que esperaba. —Kurt sonrió—. Pero ya en serio, ¿por qué estás aquí a solas?

—Oh, estaba… sirviéndome una bebida —Blaine dijo evasivamente. Sabía lo mucho que le desagradaba a Kurt esa práctica reciente de artimañas para hacerlos volver a estar juntos, por lo que probablemente era lo mejor no irritarlo con uno de los miembros del coro—. No soy alcohólico, lo juro.

—Ah, ya veo —Kurt dijo—. ¿Necesitabas un descanso? —Blaine asintió, observando a Kurt ajustarse a Daniel sobre la cadera con un gruñido. No podía poner muy bien en palabras lo que esa imagen le estaba haciendo, pero definitivamente le estaba haciendo _algo_—. Creo que podría necesitar un descanso de cargar a este chico. Es más pesado de lo que parece.

—Permíteme —Blaine dijo, extendiendo los brazos para ayudar. El intercambio sucedió sorpresivamente con fluidez, y tomó la oportunidad de rizar el pelirrojo cabello de Daniel—. Es adorable, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo eres —Kurt dijo, mirándolo fijamente a él y a Daniel con una expresión suave y desconcentrada. Volvió en sí al siguiente segundo, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Y también lo es Daniel. Eso es a lo que me refería.

—Aw, piensas que soy adorable —Blaine dijo, sonriendo mientras las mejillas de Kurt enrojecían y sacudió la cabeza.

—Siempre lo pienso, pero el bebé te ha ganado, lo siento. —Daniel arrulló y Kurt suspiró, dándole a ambos una media sonrisa extraña.

—¿Qué pasa? —Blaine preguntó, con las cejas fruncidas—. Te ves... no lo sé. Melancólico.

—No creo que melancólico sea la palabra correcta —Kurt dijo. No entró en detalles, por lo que Blaine no profundizó en la pregunta. En vez de eso, ofreció a Kurt el descanso de la sidra, la que fue aceptada con agradecimiento. Mientras se servía una copa, Kurt preguntó, de una manera demasiado indiferente—. Nosotros no somos... _solamente _amigos, ¿verdad?

—Uh, yo, bueno —Blaine tartamudeó, no estaba seguro de lo que Kurt pretendía—. Yo no -

—No me refiero en un sentido romántico —Kurt explicó, evitándole la mirada—. Es decir, todavía somos como familia, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto. —Blaine se acercó un paso a Kurt cuando Daniel extendió la mano hacia él, preparándose para entregar el niño. Pero Kurt tan sólo extendió la mano a Daniel para que pudiera tomarle los dedos y jugar con ellos, aparentemente muy interesado por la manera en que funcionan las manos.

—Lo digo; va a ser un pianista —Kurt dijo.

—No lo sé, creo que preferirá la guitarra —Blaine dijo, mirando a Kurt que miraba a Daniel. Todo el tiempo Kurt se había quejado por los niños berreando en el tren o el centro comercial, Blaine sabía perfectamente bien lo mucho que quería uno propio - estaba en sus ojos y cada ligero detalle de su expresión. Él algún día quería una familia. Al igual que Blaine.

De alguna manera, no podía ver que eso para con Dave, sin importar lo mucho que le gustaría que las cosas fueran tan fáciles.

Kurt había preguntado si todavía eran "como familia", y Blaine pensaba que lo eran, ya que los dos son exmiembros de los Nuevas Direcciones (que era la familia que celebraban está noche), y eran el primer amor del otro de gran manera. Pero había una diferencia en ser _como_ familia y ser, simple y llanamente, _una_ familia.

Blaine estaba bastante seguro de que él y Kurt no eran simplemente _como_ familia. Algo que había estado sintiendo antes, sobre lo que había entre ellos, y no era algo que fuera a sentir con Dave.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Kurt preguntó, irrumpiéndole el pensamiento—. Te ves como si estuvieras en otro mundo.

—Oh, lo siento, estoy bien —Blaine dijo, sonriendo—. Tan sólo pensando.

—Oh, pensando. Uno de esos males inevitables.

—Sí, bueno. A veces es bueno. Por ejemplo, creo que vas a ser un asombroso papá algún día.

Kurt agachó la cabeza, escondiendo la sonrisa—. Creo que eres muy dulce. —Un pitido interrumpió el momento; Kurt buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo, lo miró, y le dio a Blaine una mueca de disculpa—. Es Walter. Lo siento, debí llamar-

—No te preocupes —Blaine dijo alegremente—. Adelante. Me haré amigo de Daniel.

—De acuerdo. —Kurt se puso el teléfono al oído mientras salía de la habitación—. Volveré pronto, lo prometo.

Una vez que se fue, junto con esa voz animosa que desapareció por el pasillo con él, Blaine puso a Daniel sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla frente a él—. ¿_T__ú_ qué piensas, Danny?

Una sonrisita.

—Lo sé, lo sé, estoy en una relación. Pero no creo que vaya a algún lugar. Quizás...

Algunos incomprensibles (pero lindos) ruidos.

—Tienes razón, él también está en una relación. Eso no significa que yo no pueda... ya sabes, estar soltero de nuevo. Quién sabe, podría ser bueno para mí. —Blaine frunció el ceño—. Aunque, no quiero hacerle eso a Dave.

Daniel sonrió y se puso los dedos en la boca; Blaine gentilmente los retiró.

—Nunca he tenido que terminar con alguien antes. Las otras dos ocasiones, las cosas simplemente se dieron.

Daniel hizo burbujas evasivamente.

—Lo sé, tengo que animarme un poco. Valor y todo eso. —Blaine sonrió—. Será mejor para los dos no estar atascados en una relación sin salida. Creo que tan sólo necesito algunos días para prepararme.

—¿Prepárate para qué? —Kurt preguntó, regresando a la cocina—. Te das cuenta que le estás hablando a un bebé, ¿cierto?

—Él es sorprendentemente bueno escuchando —Blaine dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Estábamos hablando de las Seleccionales.

—Oye, no te vayas regalando todos tus planes al hijo de tu enemigo —Kurt dijo juguetonamente, parpadeando—. Mejor regálaselos a tu mejor amigo.

—Normalmente el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, pero no me vas a sacar nada de mí esta noche, Sr. Hummel —Blaine respondió bromeando con una facilidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Kurt le sacó la lengua y recogió a Daniel de nuevo con un gruñido.

—Deberíamos regresárselo a sus verdaderos padres —dijo con tristeza—. No es que estemos actuando como padres, simplemente -

—No, claro que lo hacemos. Míranos.

—… De acuerdo, quizás un poco. —Kurt se mordí el labio como si tuviera más que decir, pero Blaine lo salvó del problema al hacer un gesto hacia la sala de estar.

—Después de ti.

—No vas a verme el trasero, ¿verdad?

—No, de ninguna manera —Blaine dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. A decir verdad, no había pensado en eso. Pero ahora...

—Está bien si lo haces —Kurt dijo con un familiar brillo pícaro en los ojos, comenzando a salir de la habitación—. Dios sabe que se merece una audiencia.

—Buen punto. —Blaine en realidad no miró el trasero de Kurt por cortesía (bueno, lo _hizo_, pero solamente dio una mirada de unos 2-3 segundos) pero aplaudió mientras Kurt despejaba la entrada—. Diez de diez, tenemos un ganador.

Kurt resopló la risa y Blaine por fin lo siguió fuera de la cocina, ignorando la ceja arqueada y una significativa mirada mientras pasaban por la habitación. La sutileza era claramente la última cosa en la mente de nadie aquí. Blaine decidió que estaba bien con ello - era una familia, y las familias podían ser intrusivas, pero al menos se preocupaban.

El resto de la noche pasó ligeramente, aunque Blaine no encontró la oportunidad para hablar de nuevo con Kurt. No es que importara - por ahora, no había mucho que decir. Realmente sentía que eran parte de nuevo de una familia muy extensa y de alguna manera disfuncional, y eso era más importante que nada. Lo que sea que el futuro trajera era algo para pensar en otro día.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por los favorite.


End file.
